Tales from a hospital bed, or more correctly Derek's spare room
by justice-willcomtoyou
Summary: Stiles in a car accident while Sheriff Stilinski is out of town and Derek volunteers to take care of him
1. The Accident

His instincts kicked in at once as he noticed the dog in the middle of his lane. His instincts, however, failed to kick in when he was hurtling towards the tree. There was a large crunching noise as the front end of his jeep was decimated against the tree, and then there was nothing.

No noise.

No feeling.

Only darkness.

* * *

When Stiles woke the only two things he was aware of was the pain in his chest and the blinding migraine. He tried to move after a minute of sitting still only to instantly decide that that was a bad decision. His legs were restricted by his smashed in car to move much anyway. Stiles reached for his front pocket, wincing the whole time, and retrieved his phone. He hit speed-dial number two and waited.

"Stiles?" A rough voice questioned. "Why are you calling, you're supposed to be driving to Seattle."

"Derek." His voice came out small and hurt. "Crashed," he whispered. Every breath he took in hurt like hell.

"Where are you Stiles?!" On his end Derek was already climbing into his black Camaro. The engine purred to life after a second, and he pulled out of his driveway.

"Off the highway I think. I can't really remember Derek." After a moment of silence his voice came again much softer, "I'm tired Derek."

"Stiles you gotta stay awake I'm on my way." His speedometer crept upwards toward eighty after he turned onto the highway. "What exit Stiles?" Derek's question was met with silence from Stiles' end. "Stiles!" He roared into the phone.

"Derek?"

"What exit did you take Stiles?"

"Twenty something?" Stiles guessed as he looked around through hazy eyes for any road signs.

"Twenty what Stiles? I need to know or I can't find you." Derek's mind was racing as he sped down the half empty highway, passing cars left and right.

"Seven, now stop yelling at me, my brain hurts." Stiles hung up after that and fell back into unconsciousness.

"Stiles? STILES?! Oh for christ sake I'm going to kill him."

* * *

Derek took exit twenty-seven and drove up North Hamilton Street for a while before he finally found the jeep; if you could still call it that. The front end was completely smashed in and there was smoke billowing from the hood. Before he even pulled over he could see Stiles slumped against his seat. Derek was out of his car before it had stopped completely and was running towards the jeep. He pulled the door open and examined what lay inside.

There was blood everywhere, spilling from his head, his abdomen, and his arm. The head injury he figured was from slamming his head against the wheel. When Derek lifted his shirt he could see the blood was from where a rib was poking out of his skin, the same with his arm where he must have hit it against the dash.

"Stiles? We need to get you to the hospital." The large man reached in and grabbed Stiles under the knees and behind his back and carefully lifted him out of the car. The boy moaned at the pain, but kept his eyes squeezed shut tight. As Derek carried him to his car, the veins in his arm turn a dark black color, in an attempt to soothe Stiles' pain.

"Derek?"

"Shhhh," Derek responded as he laid the boy down in his back seat. "The hospital is only a few miles away we'll be there in no time."

"Why are you helping me?" Stiles asked as Derek climbed back into the driver's seat.

"You called me Stiles, I wasn't going to leave you on the side of the road to bleed out." Stiles let out a small laugh that turned into a groan as he clutched his side tightly.

"No I mean why would you save me if you hate me?" They came to a red light and Derek turned back to look at him, sprawled across his backseat; blood soaking into the upholstery.

"You may annoy the shit out of me Stiles, but I haven't hated you for awhile." He turned back towards the road as the light turned green but continued to talk. "You've saved mine and my sister's life on a number of occasions, why would I hate you when I owe you my life."

"You've saved me too," Stiles mumbled lowly catching his eye in the rearview mirror.

"How's the pain?" Derek questioned changing the subject.

"On a scale of 'meh' to 'holy fucking christ,' I'm at about a "fuuuuck.'" Stiles responded lifting his hand from his side. "That's a lot of blood Derek, I get really squeamish around this kind of stuff."

"I know, and I'm begging you not to puke in my car. Just give me your hand Stiles." Derek's arm stretched out between the driver and passenger seat so stiles could grasp it tightly.

"I don't think I can move my arm Derek," Stiles moaned as he attempted to reach his left arm out towards Derek.

"I know Stiles, why don't you give me your other hand?"

"That's really smart." He responded as he reached across his body with his other arm. Once his hand was in Derek's the mans veins flashed black once again and the pained expression on Stiles' face faded away. Derek withdrew his hand as they slowed around a corner and pulled into the emergency section of the hospital. Once the car was stopped Derek jumped out and ran around the side to open the backseat. As soon as he had the teen cradled in his arms he kicked the door shut and walked at a quick pace towards the automatic doors. At once a nurse was running towards him yelling to get a gurney.

"What happened?" She-her name tag read Mary- asked as they waited for the gurney to arrive.

"I'm not sure, other than the fact that he wrapped his jeep around a tree." Two other nurses arrived then rolling a gurney between the two of them. Derek laid Stiles down carefully on it and began to run next to the nurses as they wheeled him down the hall.

"Sir you're going to have to stay here," said Mary as they started pushing him through the double doors.

"No I can't just leave him, he's terrified of the kind of stuff. What if something happens-"

"You're boyfriend will be fine, I promise, but he have to let us do our job." And with that the nurses, and Stiles, were gone.

"He's not my-" Derek called but stopped once they were out of ear shot and stood there watching the doors swing back and forth until they came to a close.

* * *

Five hours and six cups of coffee later, Derek was brought back to see him. He was lying down but awake when Derek walked in the hospital room. There was a bandage wrapped around his head and a cast on his left arm, and he couldn't see it, but was positive there were matching bandages around his torso.

"Derek?" Stiles mumbled when he lifted his head to see the man standing in his doorway.

"Hey." Derek said smiling at the teen.

"Would you come over here? It hurts to strain my neck like this."

"Sure," he responded crossing the room and pulling a chair up to the side of his bed so he could sit next to him. Silence settled over them for a moment before Derek asked him the question he'd been dying to ask since he had received his phone call. "Why did you call me Stiles?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you could have called Scott, or your Dad, but you called me. Why?" Stiles looked at him for a minute before replying.

"Because I knew you'd get there the fastest."

"Stiles. Scott could have gotten here just as quickly as I did, who did you call me?" Stiles covered his face was his hand as a bad attempt to disappear.

"Stiles," his eyes peeked out from between his fingers.

"Cause I needed you Derek." He mumbled low enough that he hoped he couldn't hear, momentarily forgetting about the werewolf senses.

"Stiles." His chestnut eyes peaked out from between his fingers.

"What?" Derek took his hand in his and gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad you called, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't gotten there in time. You could have a punctured a lung or bled to death or-" Stiles cut him off with a squeeze to his hand.

"I'm all good Derek, it's gonna take a lot more to kill me." Derek gave him a smile and a nod and released his hand.

"I'm gonna go call your dad; let him know not to expect you in Seattle."

"Would you tell him to enjoy his trip, and not come home? I don't want him to cut his vacation short on my account; he definitely deserves one after the hell we've been through this year." Derek nodded in agreement and left the room pulling his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

"Stilinski."

"Sheriff, its Derek Hale." He heard a rustling on the other end of the line that sounded like unpacking.

"Derek? Did something happen?"

"Stiles was in an accident; he had to get stitches in his head, and he fractured his arm and a couple of ribs. Stiles insists that you stay in Seattle, and I agree with him. You deserve a vacation after everything that's happened this year."

"Like hell, I'll be home by tomorrow." He could hear more rustling on the other end and assumed it was the sheriff repacking his bag.

"Sir I promise I will take care of him, please stay put."

"He's going to throw a huge fit if I try to come home isn't he?" Derek let out a low chuckle and threw a smile back towards Stiles' room.

"I think you're right sir."

"And he'll stay with you, correct?"

"Of course sir, and I'll call Melissa if I need anything." Sheriff Stilinski let out a groan and began removing things from his bag again. "Call me if you need me."

"Of course sir, I'll have Stiles call you as soon as he can."

"Thanks Derek, I'll see you in two weeks. If not sooner." The sheriff hung up and Derek returned his phone to his pocket.

"This is going to be a long couple of weeks," Derek muttered before walking back down the hallway towards Stiles.


	2. God Help Me

"Stiles your dad- what the fuck are you doing?" The boy had six plastic cups spread out on his chest in front of him, each with a sharpie drawn face on them, as well as one on his head that looked very much like Derek.

"I got bored, and lonely."

"I left the room for five minutes." Derek crossed the room and pulled the cup of his head and crushed in his hand.

"Hey, that one was my favorite!"

"Don't draw my face on things!" He squeezed his eyes shut and took in a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "Your dad says he'll stay in Seattle, but under a couple of circumstances."

"Like what?"

"Like you'll be staying with me until he gets back, that we call him if we need him to come home, and Melissa will be on my speed-dial if anything happens." Stiles nodded his head once and gave him a smile.

"I think I can work with that."

"Good. When you're released I'll take you home to get changed then we'll head on over to the house. I'll call Cora later and have her grab your bags out of the jeep."

"The house? Derek that place is condemned, I think I'd be better off wrapped around a tree." Derek gave him a scowl paired with a low growl, and Stiles gave a small laugh.

"I've repaired the house, it's completely livable again." Stiles let out another laugh and the corners of Derek's mouth turned up into a small smile.

"Then it's settled."

"I guess, just one more thing."

"What Stiles?"

"I have to pee." Derek just groaned and left Stiles in the hospital bed calling after him.

* * *

Stiles was released the next afternoon after the doctors gave him the go ahead, a prescription for some very strong pain relievers, and made him promise to check in with his primary physician in a couple of days. Derek wheeled him as far as the front doors of the hospital and fought to keep a straight face as Stiles attempted to get out of the wheelchair. Derek locked the brakes and walked around to face the teen before offering him his hand.

"Thanks," he muttered as he winced with pain.

"Those pills not doing much?" Derek asked as they slowly walked across the parking lot, Stiles groaning with every step he took.

"Well they don't usually work if you don't take them soo." Derek stopped and watched for a moment as Stiles ambled along.

"Why didn't you take the ones the doctor gave you right before we left?" Stiles came to a stop at Derek's car waiting for him to unlock it.

"I didn't need them."

"Stiles, you can't even walk without wincing in pain." Derek grabbed his uninjured arm and turned him to face him. His t-shirt was still covered in blood, as well as his pants, and he could still see a few speckles on his neck above his collar. He had dark circles under his eyes and there was a little hint of scruff covering his face. "Are you even sleeping Stiles?"

"I'm fine Derek, I just want to go home." Derek let out a sigh and focused his brain as he soothed Stiles' apparent pain once again.

"See why would I need pills if I have you and your wolf powers?" The man just released his arm and unlocked the Camaro. He walked around the front and climbed in to the front seat and started the car, and waited as Stiles carefully lowered himself into the passenger seat.

* * *

The hour car ride back to Beacon Hills was a silent one as Stiles pretended to sleep and Derek pretended to believe he was sleeping. It was three by the time they pulled into Stiles' driveway, followed by Scott's bike a moment later.

"We're here," Derek announced as he shook the teens shoulder lightly. Scott was at Stiles' door then, pulling it open for him and offering him a hand.

"God man, why didn't you call me? You look like shit." Stiles gave him a full blown grin and took his outstretched hand.

"Always the charmer Scott."

"I know right?" He helped him hobble to the front door, Derek close behind them, and took the key from that Stiles offered him.

"Scott, help Stiles get changed. I need to make a phone call."

"No problem," Derek watched them ascend the stairs before pulling his phone out of his back pocket and dialing Cora's number.

* * *

"Derek? Where the hell are you?" Cora questioned as soon as she picked up her phone. She was in the middle of the grocery store picking up some stuff for dinner for the rest of the week.

"I had to go get Stiles." He replied parking himself on the Stilinski's couch.

"You had to go get him? He's supposed to be in Seattle with his dad."

"Yeah well, he wrapped his jeep around a tree."

"Is he okay?" Her cart came to a stop in the middle of the cereal aisle, a box of cocoa puffs in her hand.

"He will be." Derek heard a large thump from upstairs followed by yelled apologies and let out a growl. "He'll also be staying with us, so pick up some extra groceries. And I need you to do be a favor."

"Shoot."

"Stiles jeep is on North Hamilton street off exit twenty-seven, I need you to get his bags out of his jeep and bring them home."

"Sure no problem."

"Thank, I gotta go."

"Wait Der-" But he had already hung up. She let out a sigh before throwing the box of cereal in her cart followed by three more and continued her shopping.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on up here?" Derek yelled from Stiles' doorway. Scott was flat on his back on the floor and Stiles was clad only in his boxers lying across his bed.

"We are having some issues." Scott replied laughing.

"I can see that, why don't you grab him a couple of things to occupy his ADHD mind. I'll take care of this." Scott nodded and jumped to his feet before running across the hall to Stiles' bathroom.

Derek grabbed the pair of jeans that were lying on the teens bed and unzipped them. He grabbed Stiles' ankle and starting to feed his legs one at a time through the pant holes. Stiles' for his part lay prone on his bed trying to keep his mind from wandering as the man's hands travelled up his legs.

"Stand," Derek ordered, and with difficulty the teen moved to his feet. Derek pulled the jeans over his butt and quickly zipped and buttoned them. Next Derek grabbed the t-shirt that was also on the bed and pulled it over Stiles' head. He gave out a small chuckle at the disheveled look the teen now had. Carefully he lifted the casted arm up to feed through the armhole, then the other, being mindful of his ribs. Once the younger man was clothed he gave Derek a smile of thanks and grabbed a large book of his nightstand.

"I'm ready to go." He announced not knowing what else to say.

"Let's get you out of here then." Stiles nodded and started meandering towards the door. "God you're like a fucking snail Stiles." Derek remarked, laughing at the teen.

"Well I did just get in an accident where I fractured three ribs. We don't all have wolf healing." He shot Derek an annoyed look before giving him a quick wink and heading towards the stairs.

"God help me." Derek muttered as he followed after the boy, only making annoyed growls at his slowness twice.


	3. Not Okay

Stiles was his regularly chatty self as Derek drove the both of them around the bends and turns that led to his family home. He wasn't lying when he said he had fixed up the house; it had been something to do after the Alphas were either dead or reformed. It had taken him two months to rebuild the frame from the ground up, and one more to get all the painting and refurnishing done. The house looked better than he remember from his childhood.

"Wow. So this is what you've been up to since you and Cora got back from your little wolfy vacation." Stiles gave him a wide smile before fiddling with the door handle for a second and practically falling all of the Camaro onto Derek's driveway.

"For the love of god," Derek muttered under his breath, "are you okay?" The teen gave him a pained smile and gave him a shaky thumbs up. Derek nodded once and opened his own door and climbed out of the vehicle. He meandered to the front door with Stiles trailing behind him and waited at the bottom of the front stairs to help him up.

Derek opened the front door for him, which was painted a dark blue, and let the boy walk in front of him. Stiles walked slowly through the front hall, partly because of his injury, but also so he could fully take in the improvements to the house. The first thing he noticed were the walls, as in there actually were some; but then he started to notice all the little things. Like the paint colors were like the shades of leaves as the changed in the fall, and there were actually pictures of everyone up on the walls. There were also books everywhere, some large and thick with foreign languages on the spine, but there was also what Stiles considered classics: _Lord of the Rings_, and _Harry Potter_, and _The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. _

"What are you thinking?" Derek asked as he came up behind him as he was examining a particularly thick book detailing the lore of lycanthropy.

"That you have been very busy." He gave the teen a low chuckle and headed towards the kitchen at the end of the hall.

He opened the fridge, which was freshly stocked, and pulled out a gallon of milk. He set it on the counter before going to the pantry next to the fridge to grab a large box of rice krispies. Derek heard Stiles moving down the hall at his slow pace and smiled as he pulled down two bowls. One was left empty for Stiles, while he filled the other all the way up before adding milk and sprinkling the top with sugar.

Do you have anything less bland… and sad?" Stiles questioned as he eyed the box of rice krispies on the table between them.

"Cora picked up your favorite," he took a couple more bites before continuing."Its in the pantry next to the fridge, bottom shelf, next to my 'bland oatmeal.'" Stiles gave a small laugh before walking past him to the cupboard; there on the bottom shelf was three boxes of cocoa puffs. He let out an excited squeal and wandered back to the table and sat across from Derek.

"So where is the more charming Hale this afternoon?" Derek shot him a fake look of annoyance before answering the question.

"She's off retrieving your bags from the wreck," he shot a look across the table and set his spoon down in his bowl. "Speaking of your jeep, I think its drove its last mile."

"Sheila?!"

"Stiles, your jeep, Sheila, got up close and personal with a tree. Did you really think there was any chance of salvaging it?"

"I had my hopes," he mumbled through a mouthful of cereal.

"And really, Sheila? You named your jeep after a battle tank?" He questioned as he rose from the table to cross to the sink that sat under a window that looked out on the yard, and had freaking potted herbs sitting on the will.

"I'm surprised you even know who Sheila is." Stiles replied as he too rose from the table to rinse out his own bowl. Derek took it from him and washed it real quick before placing it in the drainer with his.

"I don't always sleep very well, and it's actually pretty funny." The two of them shared a smile before silence settled over them as they looked out over the freshly looking mowed lawn. That's where Cora found the pair of them a moment later as she came down the hallway with a duffle bag slung over one shoulder and a laptop case of the other.

"Well isn't this an adorable picture, the two of you looking out over the yard dreaming of your future to come." Stiles blushed a deep scarlet and gave her a swat before pulling her into a loose one armed hug. He pressed a kiss into the side of her head before releasing her and giving her a broad smile.

"Thanks for grabbing my stuff Cor."

"Yeah no problem. What happened by the way? The jeep is absolutely wrecked."

"There was a dog in the middle of the road, I swerved to avoid him," he raised his uninjured arm to rub at the back of his neck and stared down at the floor. "Woke up a while later and phoned Derek." He shot a look toward Derek, and gave him a smile of appreciation. "I think I'm gonna go lay down for a while."

"Yeah, okay." Derek responded pulling Stiles' bags from Cora's shoulders and throwing them over his own and led him toward the stairs. Stiles followed closely behind him up the stairs and down the auburn painted hallway to the last door on the left.

The door opened into a warm cream colored room with dark wood wainscoting on the bottom half and matching hard wood floor. There was a large king size bed in the center with nightstands on either side with a lamp on one and alarm on the other. A plush cream carpet lay in the middle with sun pouring onto it from the bay window on the opposite wall. A desk with a large chair was pushed into the corner with another lamp and a large stack of leather bound books on the desk.

"Holy shit." Derek let out a large bark of a laugh and gave him a wide smile.

"I'm glad you like it." He pointed to a door on his right, "that's the bathroom and," he pointed to a door on the same wall as the main door. "That's the closet." He set Stiles' bags next to the bed and walked back to the door. "My room is across the hall if you need anything and Cora's is downstairs. Yell if you need help."

"Thanks Derek." The elder man gave him a nod and exited the room and left Stiles alone. Stiles walked across the room to the window and looked out over the back yard. He could see Cora out there sprawled out on her stomach; she had headphones in and a large book open in front of her. He didn't really know what to do now that he was alone, he couldn't sleep, and he knew his brain wouldn't be able to focus enough to read. He grabbed his laptop bag up onto the bed and climbed up over the plush covers. Once his laptop was on, and he was positioned comfortably on his back, he opened up Chrome and logged into Netflix.

He fell asleep watching Doctor Who, the screaming started promptly three hours later.

Derek came tearing up the stairs, his eyes glowing a deep blue and his claws extending and kicked open Stiles' door. The teen was lying in the middle of the bed thrashing about and screaming his head off. He just keep repeating "Don't take him" at the top of his lungs. Derek stopped just inside the door for a moment, not really sure what to do. He finally moved when he saw Stiles clawing at his neck with his good hand, leaving long red marks down his tanned skin. He removed his hand from his neck and grabbed Stiles' shoulders and pulled him back against his chest.

"Stiles, calm down." The teen grabbed his arm with his good arm and continued to scream and shake against him. "Stiles!" Derek roared, knocking him out of his state and ceasing to scream. Stiles still shook against his chest as he began to cry silently.

"Sorry," Stiles mumbled through his sobs, as he clutched at the elders arm. Derek's hand traveled up and down his back in a soothing motion and just repeated 'its okay' softly over and over again.

Stiles fell back asleep after an hour of Derek soothing him, and the man stayed through the night sucking away his pain every time the boys face contorted in agony. He stayed awake wrapped around the teen watching his face and listening to his intake of breath. Cora creeped up the stairs in the middle of the night and stopped outside the door for a moment listening to the heart beats of the two men before creeping back down to her bedroom.

When Derek's watch ticked seven o'clock he finally slid out from behind Stiles and crept across the hall to his room to slip on a pair of gym shorts and a pair of sneakers. He snuck down the stairs as silently as he could and stopped in the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot before heading out the back door and sprinting towards the woods for his morning run.


	4. I'm Fine

"Derek?" Stiles called at eight-thirty that morning his eyes searching frantically for the man. "Derek!?" He yelled louder, trying to pull himself up into a sitting position. Stiles could feel his breath getting short and his chest getting tight as he waited for some sort of response. "DEREK?!" He heard running footsteps coming up the stairs and a moment later Cora was coming through the door with bed head and her pajamas askew.

"Stiles?" She asked as she crossed the room and sat down in front of him and placed her small hands on his shoulders. His breath was ragged as he continued to search the room looking side to side wildly.

"Where's Derek?" He asked, worry plain on his face.

"He went for a run about seven, he's fine Stiles."

"How do you know, they could have gotten him!" He yelled pushing her hands away and struggling to rise to his feet. He crossed the room as fast as he could and slowly hobbled down the stairs; Cora followed after him calling his name loudly but it fell upon deaf ears.

Stiles was through the sliding doors in the kitchen that led out to backyard quicker than Cora though possible, leaving her in the kitchen, and walked across the wet grass barefoot yelling for Derek. The man emerged from the woods, sprinting till he was right in front of Stiles.

"Derek?" Stiles asked in a raspy voice, tired out from screaming and breathing heavy.

"Stiles, what the hell is going on?" The teen dropped to his knees in front of him gasping for breath as he took in Derek standing a foot in front of him.

"I thought" he took a couple of ragged breaths, "they got you." Derek could feel the fear and worry pouring off Stiles and crouched down in front of him. He reached for Stiles and placed a large hand on his shoulder and silently began sucking away his pain.

Stiles dropped his chin to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to reign in his breathing and shut away his fears. "I woke up and you were gone." He whispered lowly, "and after last night…." He trailed off as he lifted his eyes to meet Derek's. "That nightmare I had, something was after us; it came out of the dark and it took everyone. It killed everyone."

"Stiles, I'm right here," Stiles looked up at him and his eyes traced all over his face. "Calm. Down." Derek's eyes flashed blue for a moment before returning to their normal hazel and he lifted Stiles to his feet. He led him with a hand on his arm back to the house and sat him down at the table before pulling down three coffee mugs from the cupboard. "Cream and sugar?" He asked in a gruff voice as he opened up the fridge.

"Shot of cream, four sugars." Derek shot him a weary look before going back to making the two of them coffee. He left an empty cup next to the coffee maker for Cora and set a full cup down in front of Stiles.

"Drink." He ordered and Derek left him with his coffee and trudged up the stairs to the bathroom to shower off the dirt and grime from his run.

Stiles sat there for a moment just staring at the green mug in front of him before he lifted it to his lips and took a long sip. He was exhausted and sore and just really wanted to sleep but thought better of it when he remembered the nightmares from last night. Once he was fully awake thanks to his over sweetened drink, he stood from the table and headed towards the living room. He laughed at the fact that its correct name was probably more like 'the library' and eyed the many books on the floor to ceiling shelves. He was about to pull down a fairly thick book entitled "Prophetic Dreams and What They Mean," when Cora rounded the corner.

"Hey Cor," Stiles said giving her a weak smile eyeing her still crazy hair and pajamas.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about" he waved his good arm around his person "everything."

"It's fine Stiles, everyone has nightmares." She gave him a broad smile and turned to leave. "How about some Call of Duty, werewolf versus the gimp?" She called as she crossed the hall to a less formal room that had a large couch and comfy chairs facing a large tv.

"I'll still kick your ass," he responded following after her, instantly feeling lighter than he had all morning.

* * *

Derek stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large black towel around his body before exiting the bathroom and walking out into his room. He picked up his lukewarm coffee from where he had left it on his desk and took a long gulp before picking up his phone and dialing Melissa's call phone.

"Derek? Is everything okay?" She asked as she sat up from bed quickly, he voice still somewhat groggy.

"Somewhat, did I wake you up?"

"Just sleeping in after a nine hour shift. How can I help you?" Derek pulled his phone away from his head and turned the speaker on before setting it down on his dresser so he could drop his towel and slide some boxer briefs over his hips.

"I have a prescription for Dolophine for Stiles that needs to get filled and I was just hoping you could help me with it." He retrieved a dark pair of jeans from the bottom drawer of his dresser and pulled them on as well, leaving only his muscular torso bare.

"Yeah it's no problem, I'll pick the prescription up on my way to work and have Scott drop it off later for him." He could hear her let out a long sigh and rub her hand over her face. "How's he doing?"

"He seems okay, other than the not sleeping and the waking up screaming his head off when he does."

"Well, I'll see about getting him something that will help him sleep and let you know."

"Thanks Melissa."

"Just take care of him; he's like my second son."

"I know." Derek ran a large hand through his still wet hair and sucked in a long breath.

"I'll see you guys in about an hour. Thanks Derek." The line went dead after that and Derek hung up on his end and went about searching for a t-shirt.

"This isn't fair! How the hell are you beating me with one hand?" Cora questioned as she lost the third round in a row and threw the controller against the couch.

"Because I've been playing this since I was ten Cora, the only other person who stands a chance against me is Scott; even if I only have one good hand." His left arm, which was wrapped in a dark blue cast, was held close to his chest with a sling leaving him only the use of his right.

"Well I'm gonna go shower and stuff, Isaac is picking me up ten-thirty to go get coffee." Stiles let out a long drawn out 'awwww' that earned him a gentle slap to the back of his head and mumbled threats as she retreated to her bedroom. He let out a huge yawn as he rose from the couch to head back upstairs when a knock came from the front door. Derek was down the stairs in a second and at the door in two, pulling it open and giving a small smile to Melissa.

"Good morning boys," She said brightly. She was dressed in a pair of light green scrubs with her name tag hanging around her neck on a lanyard and her curly hair pulled up in a loose ponytail.

"Morning Ms. McCall," greeted Stiles as he pulled her into a one armed hug. He was taller than her by a few inches and gave her a quick kiss on the side of her head before releasing her and taking a step back.

"How are you feeling Stiles?"

"Little sore, but I think I'll live." He presented her with a broad smile, but out of the corner of Derek's eye he could see that it didn't reach the rest of his face.

"That's good hun, I'm just here to pick up your prescription. Scott will drop it off as soon as it's filled."

"Thanks for doing this Melissa," Derek finally spoke, passing her a folded piece of white paper.

"Like I said on the phone, it's no problem. I have to get going to work now, but I'm sure I'll see you boys soon." She moved to head back to her car but gave a quick turn and pointed her finger at Stiles' chest. "Stay out of trouble."

"Yes ma'am," he replied looking a little guilty. She gave a small laugh and walked back to her car; Derek shut the door as soon as she pulled out of the driveway and turned to face Stiles.

"How are you really?" He watched Stiles' face as the boy seemed to close himself off, storing any emotion that could betray him safely away.

"I said I'm fine Derek." Stiles said, not looking him in the eye and quickly turning and heading towards the stairs. Derek reached out and grabbed his arm but didn't make him face him.

"You are obviously not fine Stiles." He placed his unoccupied hand over his face, rubbing at the scruff that grew on his chin. "You were just in a car accident, you aren't sleeping and when you do you wake up screaming, and let's not even mention the fact that you refused to take pain medication when a doctor gave it to you."

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean I need to be babied Derek."

"That's not what I'm fucking saying," he let out an exasperated sigh and let go of Stiles' arm. "Whatever, don't come to me to soothe your pain if you aren't even willing to talk about it." Stiles whirled around to face him.

"Seriously? You're badgering me to talk about things? Mr. 'don't bother me because I'm angsty and don't need anyone's help.'"

"Since when do you not want to talk?! You never shut your god damn mouth!"

"People change Derek, and I don't need to vocalize my fucking problems to you, so drop it." He stomped up the stairs leaving Derek at the bottom seething and wondering why the hell he volunteered to watch over his stupid ass.


End file.
